A Very Merry Titans Christmas
by caramelcake2
Summary: Starfire finds out about Christmas, and decides to bring holiday cheer into the Titan's lives.


**Hey everyone! Uh, this is my second oneshot. I published it earlier, but giving it a read through I decided I could do better and took it down. So, enjoy A Very Merry Titans Christmas(that's not what it was called the last time, I honestly don't remember what it was called)! It's a little slow in the beginning but it picks up.**

 **Thanks for reading my last oneshot, if you did, and if you didn't, you totally should, if you want to. Anyways, enjoy this story, and happy whatever you celebrate! And if you don't celebrate anything, happy new year!**

* * *

Beast Boy woke up and looked down at his alarm clock. 11:04 am. It was very cold in the tower due to the cold outside. It was the middle of December, holiday season. He got out of bed, hoping that the living room was warmer. He made his way down the hallway and into the living room.

"Why has no one told me about the joyous occasion of Christmas?" Starfire said as Beast Boy entered the room. She was at the counter, talking to Robin. Cyborg was on the couch, and Raven was reading and drinking tea at the table. _The living room was not warmer,_ Beast Boy thought as he shivered.

"Well, Cyborg doesn't celebrate Christmas, I don't think the Azarthians knew about Christmas, and Batman hated all fun. So, the only person who would know about Christmas is... Beast Boy! Just the man we were talking about." Robin said, looking at Beast Boy for that last part. He could hear Raven snort at the word 'man'.

"Well... if you're looking for Christmas, the Doom Patrol never stopped. Not even for holidays. I only kinda remember one Christmas, and that was before my real parents...uh... before Mento and Rita adopted me."

"We must celebrate Christmas since none of us have had the proper Christmas!" Starfire, before anyone could oppose, which both Raven and Beast Boy were about to do, grabbed Robin's arm and bolted out of the tower.

Beast Boy sat down next to Raven at the table.

"What's up with Star's sudden Christmas kick? We always pass this time of year and never celebrate it."

"She watched some Christmas movie and now she really wants us all to celebrate." Cyborg replied, not looking up from the TV.

"Huh," Beast Boy said. "Do you think there's any way to stop her?"

"Probably not." said Raven, not even looking up from her book.

Beast Boy sighed, and got up to grab something to eat.

* * *

"Friends! We have returned!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked up from their video game to see Robin and Starfire enter the living room. Raven was also there, sitting next to Beast Boy and eating a sandwich. Robin was holding a tree, with a few plastic bags, while Starfire was wearing a Christmas sweater and hat, as well as holding bags. Robin put the tree in the corner of the living room.

"Now we must decorate the tree, and then put the presents under them! I suggest we do a poly...poly.. forgive me... what's the word?" she turned to Robin.

He sighed. "Polyanna."

"Wonderful!" Starfire cheered. She pulled the hat off her head and a piece of paper from the counter. She wrote down everyone's names and put them in the hat. "Friends, come pick a paper!"

"Star... do we hav-" Beast Boy started before Raven nudged him. "Ow!"

"Remember the last time we said no to celebrating Halloween." she whispered to him.

He shuttered, remembering the Halloween Nightmare.

"I'm not thrilled about this either. Just pick a name." Raven told him, pushing Beast Boy toward the hat.

Beast Boy drew a piece of paper and went off to the side. He folded open the paper and attempted to read Starfire's horrid handwriting.

 _Raven_

He folded up the little piece of paper again.

 _Great. The Titan that fricking hates my guts,_ the changeling thought to himself.

He looked around. Starfire drew the last piece of paper and put the hat back on her head.

"Glorious! We can celebrate the Christmas Eve and the Christmas together! First, since Christmas is in a week, we must write the letters to the man in the red suit saying what we want! I am going to work on mine!" Starfire flew out of the living room, leaving all the bags of Christmas stuff in the living room.

The remaining Titans turned to Robin.

"Robin... why the hell did you let her spend all this money?" Beast Boy asked.

"I... One minute we were looking at cookie dough... and then... then we were at the Christmas tree lot... it happened so fast. I guess we have to celebrate it now." he replied, looking pretty out of breath. "Sorry if none of you are Christian."

"Who's gonna tell her Santa's not real?" Raven said.

"Well..." Robin paused, thinking of trying to tell Starfire he wasn't real. Not a good idea. "One of us is gonna have to dress up and put something under the tree."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Definitely not it."

Cyborg stared at his teammates, realizing he was 'it'. "Guys... when she sees a black Santa with a red eye... she's gonna get suspicious. Beast Boy, you do it."

"Wha? I'm green, dude! That's pretty suspicious if you ask me. Robin needs to do it."

"No! I went shopping with Starfire! Ra-"

"I'm not doing it." Raven replied before Robin could even finish saying her name.

"Ok fine. Rock Paper Scissors." Beast Boy replied.

"With four people?" Cyborg questioned.

"Three." Raven piped in.

"Yea, Raven vs Robin, me vs you." Beast Boy told Cyborg.

"Fine."

Beast Boy lost.

"Fine, green Santa it is." he sighed.

"Don't forget lanky."

"And short."

"And pointy earred."

"I get it!" Beast Boy yelled.

* * *

Christmas Eve was tomorrow, and Beast Boy had yet to get a gift for Raven. They were decorating the tree today, so if he wanted to get something he needed to act fast.

Of course, being Beast Boy, the only idea he could come up with is to sneak into Raven's room, and look around for a hint to get something. He walked down to her door, and turned into a fly. He flew under the doorway, and saw that Raven wasn't in her room. He morphed back into his human self. He started for her bookshelf, going to browse at the kind of books she reads.

"I've never heard of any of these books." he muttered, looking through the shelf.

He gave up on the books and started looking around, when he noticed something in the closet.

It was the stuffed chicken he had won her. From like, two years ago. He couldn't believe she still had it. It was just lying there, in the corner of her closet.

He turned around and accidentally hit her dresser. He looked down and found himself directly looking down at her mirror. Before he could move away, an all to familiar hand grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"No! I'm not supposed to be in here!" he yelled as he got dragged back into Raven's mind.

Too late. The changeling was back in Raven's mind. There stood a dark green cloaked figure, an orange cloaked figure, and a purple one. He knew the green one, but not the other two.

"Hey Beast Boy." the purple one said seductively.

"What's up?" Brave told him.

"Ok... I know you," Beast Boy replied, pointing to Brave. "But, who are you two?"

"I'm Rude. This is Passion." the orange one spoke, motioning to the purple one.

"Hey handsome." Passion smiled and winked at him.

"Uh... hey. How did I get here? Can I-" Beast Boy stopped himself. What better place to find out what Raven wants then in her mind?

"Do you guys know what Raven wants for Christmas?" he asked the emoticlones. They looked at each other for a moment, then looked back at the changeling. They all answered his question at the same time.

"More crime!"

"Ask her yourself."

"Sex!"

He sighed. "Does Raven have a reasonable emotion?"

"Hey!" Rude yelled.

"Probably Knowledge. She's probably hanging around the memory library. Let's go!" Brave said, grabbing Passion and Rude. Passion grabbed Beast Boy's hand as Brave dragged them across the walkway until the background shifted into a street. On the street were three buildings, one labeled 'Library'. Brave went up the steps and let everyone go. Passion did not let go of Beast Boy's hand.

"Ok! She's probably in there! Bye!" Rude said, and disappeared.

"I'm gonna go with Rude. Bye Beast Boy and Passion! Good luck on your present, and I won't tell Raven." Brave disappeared as well, sending a friendly wave as she ran off.

"Well, it's just you and me." Passion replied, leaning in to kiss him. Beast Boy quickly pushed her away.

"Let's go in!" he said nervously. He dropped her hand and ran inside. There stood a brown cloaked figure and a yellow one with glasses.

"And then I said 'No one eats the banana skin?' They're just wasting the banana skin! Everyone is so wasteful." the brown one told the yellow one. She nodded in reply.

"Excuse me," Beast Boy said. They both turned to him. "Is one of you Knowledge?"

"That would be me." the yellow one spoke up. "Hello Beast Boy."

"Yea, I accidentally got sucked into here and I don't know how, but don't tell Raven. Also don't tell her I got her for secret santa. I was just wondering what does Raven want for Christmas?"

"More god damn banana skin." the brown one spoke up.

"No," Knowledge replied. "Raven... hmmm..."

Knowledge walked over to a book and took it off the shelf. It had 'Raven's hopes and dreams- December 2006' written on the cover. Knowledge started paging through, with the brown one reading behind her. Beast Boy swore he saw his name on most of the pages.

"I can tell you want Raven wants without even looking at the book." he heard a voice behind him say. He turned around. It was Passion. "She wants you Beast Boy."

"She.. she what?" he stuttered. Passion was a total liar.

"Yea. That's all it says in this book. Almost all her dreams are about you. And of course some her father. She dreams of you guys going out together on the town, dancing in the streets!" the brown one piped up.

"And in the sheets." Passion winked.

Knowledge slammed the book shut. "We weren't supposed to tell him that." she replied, looking up at the rest of the emoticlones.

"Yea, but I'm tired of waiting. I want hi-" Passion started, but was interrupted.

"Beast Boy!" he heard a yell. It was Raven. The real one.

He turned around and gulped. "Hi Rae!" She grabbed him by the ear and teleported him out of the room.

She looked furious when they got back into her room.

"What were you doing in my room?" she replied, tapping her foot. "And in my mind? I knew something was off when I looked at Cyborg and felt my mouth water." she shuddered.

"I... uh... uh... I wanted too.. too..." he went to the shelf and grabbed a book. "Borrow a book!"

Raven looked at the book he picked off the shelf. "In Sandskrit?" she hissed, grabbing the book out of Beast Boy's hand.

"Uh.. yea. That's my favorite material of book, next to paper. But I guess you don't want me to borrow it. I'll be going now. Bye!" he ran out of Raven's room and didn't stop until he got to his own room. He ran in and shut the door. _All that trouble.. and I still don't know what she wants for Christmas._

* * *

He got through tree decorating without being murdered by Raven. Beast Boy finally found her a present. It was Christmas Eve. All the presents from the Polyanna were under the tree. Everyone was dressed in Christmas sweaters, due to Robin's request. The tree had been decorated, without anything breaking or anyone falling, and it looked beautiful. Starfire was standing in front of it with Robin, telling him how excited she was for Santa. Raven had just entered the room, and headed towards the tree to put her present. Cyborg was making Christmas dinner, and Beast Boy was arguing with him about the food choices.

"Look, let me just make some tofu! I'm not gonna eat the chicken! I've been a chicken before, dude!" Beast Boy yelled, trying to push Cyborg out of his way.

"Yea, you're always a chicken." Cyborg replied. Raven snorted.

"Friend Cyborg, it is the season of giving! Please let friend Beast Boy have the strange white not meat for dinner." Starfire turned around, trying to stop her friends from fighting.

"Fine. But he's not sitting next to me." Cyborg mumbled moved away from the fridge and went back to cooking dinner.

Finally, dinner was ready. On the left of the table sat Cyborg and Robin, and then on the seats against the wall sat Starfire, Raven, then Beast Boy.

"Before we eat the meal Cyborg has prepared for us, I want to thank you all for being such wonderful friends. I never thought I would find such wondrous people on this planet. I love crime fighting with my best of friends, and I love you all. Happy Christmas! May the Santa bring you all joy!" Starfire smiled humbly around at her friends. They all raised their glasses of water.

"Why are we raising the weird shaped container of liquid?" Starfire asked, confused, staring at her own glass.

"It's called a toast. We're thanking you for what you said." Robin said to her. Starfire smiled even wider.

"Dig in!" Cyborg said.

The Titans ate Christmas dinner, conversation and good food all around. Even Raven smiled once, even though Beast Boy saw her try to hide it.

After they had finished, Cyborg collected the dishes and started to wash them. When he was done, everyone gathered around the tree.

"Let us open the presents!" Starfire cheered, picking out the presents and giving them around. Beast Boy looked at his present, and it was about an average sized box. He sat on the couch with the others. "I had Cyborg. He shall go first."

Cyborg opened his present. He opened it to find a strange looking ring. He stared at it in confusion.

"It is the traditional ring of Blorthog!" Starfire squealed.

"Thank you Star. That was very... thoughtful of you." Cyborg put it back in the box, and gave Starfire a hug. She practically squeezed the life out of him. "I had Robin, so he goes next?"

"I think." Robin said, reaching for the neatly tied ribbon box. He opened it, only to find another wrapped box.

"Haha. Very funny." he said, a dull expression on is face.

"He gifted you... the box?" Starfire asked, a confused expression on his face.

"No. He's just being stupid." Robin replied. He unwrapped the box, to find yet another box. He sighed, unwrapping that box. Finally, he reached inside and pulled out a small plastic card.

"Gift card to the Weapon Emporium? Wow, thank you Cy!" he smiled.

Cyborg smiled back. "Aren't you glad I got you all these boxes?"

Robin ignored the metahuman. "I had Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked down at his present. He slowly opened it, nervous at what Robin had gotten him. He opened the box and in was a frame with three pictures slots. One was a picture of him and all the Titans. Another one was him and the Doom Patrol. The last one... the last one was one of the oldest pictures he could remember. He remembered it being taken, but never got a copy.

"How..." Beast Boy looked at Robin. He felt tears in his eyes. "Where did you find this?"

"It was pretty easy, surprisingly. I ha-" he was interrupted by a hug from the changeling.

"You don't know how much this means to me. I never thought I'd see this again." he wiped a tear away. He looked back to see Cyborg and Starfire hovering over the box, trying to see what was inside.

"Excuse me Beast Boy, but who is the blonde child in this picture? And are those his k'norfkas? Why are they on a boat?" Starfire asked.

"Star, that's me and my parents when I was little." he laughed.

"Grass stain was blonde stain? Interesting." Cyborg replied, looking at the picture.

Beast Boy smiled. He sat back down and put the lid back on the box. He had no clue how Robin had even found the picture. "I had Raven." he said. She looked up in surprise. She looked down at the present in her lap.

"Go ahead. It's good, I promise." he smiled. She looked up at him, then back down at the present. She carefully opened it. It was a piece of paper.

"No way! I thought her book signing was sold out?" Raven said, looking up at Beast Boy.

"Surprise." he smiled.

"Thank you... Beast Boy. I really needed to talk to her about her most recent book." she smiled back at him. She was sitting next to him, and without warning, gave him a hug.

Beast Boy was not expecting this. A hug? I mean, Raven had hugged him a few times before, but he never expected it to happen again. She was so soft, and Beast Boy could smell her sea salt scent. The changeling had always enjoyed the smell of the beach.

She pulled away and looked at him for a minute. She looked away and turned to other Titans.

"I had Starfire." she spoke.

Raven had gotten Starfire some nail polish, which Starfire had cried. She squeezed Raven so tight, Robin thought he would have to do CPR.

"Now we must bake the cookies for the Santa!" Starfire smiled, jumping up and running to the kitchen.

Cyborg was in charge of making the dough. Robin and Starfire were supposed to lay out the dough, and Beast Boy and Raven were to watch the cookies in the oven.

Raven and Beast Boy stood in front of the oven, while the other three Titans watched some sort of Christmas movie.

"Why do they call them cook-ies? I mean, there's plenty of things you cook. I don't know why these have to specifically have them in the name." Beast Boy rambled.

"Mhm." Raven nodded, half listening. The changeling looked away from the cookies and up at her. Her hood was down, and her hair was tucked behind her ears. She watched the cookies like her life depended on it. She just... looked so calm and peaceful and... beautiful. Beast Boy always knew Raven was pretty, but he never really got the chance to look at her. Did she really dream about them? He would no doubt go on a date with her if she ever asked. He was too afraid of getting murdered to ask her.

He liked the empath for a little while now. Not too much, just a small crush. But definitely something that could become more in a heartbeat. If only sh-

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy had completely zoned out in his own thoughts of him and Raven.

"Yea?"

He watched her cheeks turn bright red as she started to put her hood up. He almost tried to stop her. "You're staring." she said.

"Oh... sorry. Lost in thought, I guess."

He had remembered what the brown Raven said about them going out.

"Hey Raven... the book signing... I don't know if you wou-" before he could finish his sentence, the oven dinged.

"Tell me after the cookies are set up." Raven replied. She jumped up and opened the oven, then took the cookies out.

"They're ready. Where should we put them?" Raven asked Starfire.

"On the table, next to the milk." she told the empath. Raven did just that. Both her and Beast Boy sat on the couch, and continued to watch the Christmas movie Starfire choose.

After the movie ended, the warrior princess jumped up in glee.

"It is time for us to go to the bed so Santa can bring us more presents!" she cheered. "Goodnight and Happy Christmas Eve, friends!" she rushed out and into her room.

"Don't forget to put out the presents Beast Boy. Night everyone." said Cyborg, then went to his room.

"See everyone tomorrow." Raven replied, then left the room.

"Hey Robin?" Beast Boy asked, before Robin could go to bed.

"What's up Beast Boy?" he replied, turning off the TV.

"How did you... find that picture?" the changeling asked the leader.

"Well, funny enough, Raven told me about it."

"She did?" he replied, a little in shock.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Cyborg was out, and I knew Starfire would tell you, so I asked Raven what to get you for Christmas. She said she knew how sentimental you are. She told me she knew that you would love pictures of your families. I said us and the Doom Patrol, and she said and your parents. We actually teleported to a library on the Amazon River, which had a newspaper clipping of the Logans. It took me a minute, but I realized it was you, just not... green. So, I printed a picture of it and put it in the frame. How did she know about that, beats me. Goodnight Beast Boy. Don't forget about the presents."

Robin waved and left the room. Beast Boy was even more in shock. How did she even know where to look? Or that it even existed?

* * *

After Beast Boy had laid out all the presents , which most were things the Titans had already owned, just wrapped, and all the stuff on Starfire's Santa list, he grabbed the milk and cookies and a cup of tea. It was around 2 or 3 am as he walked to Raven's room and, with no free hands, kicked on the door like he was knocking

After a minute, she opened it. She was in just her leotard, and no cape. Beast Boy couldn't believe how naturally beautiful she was. Her hair was a little messy, and she looks like she had just woken up. _Whoops about that,_ the changeling thought to himself.

"Hey... I made you some tea," he handed her the tea, "Would you like to eat some of these cookies with me?"

She took a sip of the tea, then nodded. He came in, Santa costume and all, and sat on her floor next to her.

"Thanks for the tea," she said, "And the cookies. And the present."

"Speaking of presents... I know Robin didn't get that present on his own."

She sighed. "You caught me," she took a cookie and ate it. "We definitely cooked these too long."

"Raven... how did you know about my family in the library? That's so..." he paused, "Sweet."

"You told me about it, remember?"

The changeling shook his head. "No. I don't remember."

Raven sighed. "Remember when we were stationed together? During the big fight against the Brotherhood? In Brasilia?"

He remembered that.

"You told me about being in Manaus, and being in a newspaper because of your parents giving tours on their boat. You didn't remember what newspaper it was, so I thought Robin and I could find it."

"I didn't sa-"

He paused. A smile crept on his face. "You were listening to me sleep talk, weren't you?"

Raven became flustered. He watched her attempt to put up her hood, but it was not there. She scoffed. "Did not."

"I remember having a dream about the newspaper when we were in Brasilia... you're a stalker." he smiled even wider.

"No! No I'm not. Beast Boy, stop smiling! This isn't funny. You told me!" her face was getting even redder.

"Raven's a stalker! Raven's a stalker!" he started singing, laughing.

Suddenly, Beast Boy flew into the wall. "Ah!" he yelped.

Raven gasped. She ran over to him, leaning above him. "I'm so sorry. I knew you were joking, I guess Rage took it personally."

He laughed. "It's ok, don't worry about it."

Beast Boy realized how close their faces were. He could kiss her if he wanted to.

 _Well, what's stopping you?_ a voice in his head said.

Before he could counteract that voice, Raven shockingly, leaned in and kissed him. He jumped back in surprise. She pulled away, looking bright red, taking his surprise as a regret.

"I'm.. I.. I'm sorry. Damn Passion, I'm gonna ha-"

Beast Boy didn't let her finish. He grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in, kissing her softly. He couldn't believe how soft her lips was. It was winter, and her lips were not chapped and brittle, unlike his. Her sea salt scent was like music to his ears. He ran his hands through her hair, feeling how soft it was. This girl was so soft and beautiful, and he honestly couldn't believe he hadn't kissed her before, knowing her for years. He was always strangely attracted to her, even though they were polar opposites, and bickered constantly.

They enjoyed the kiss for another minute or two, then Beast Boy pulled away.

"Raven. I can't kiss you anymore while wearing a Santa suit. I'm cheating on Mrs. Clause."

She laughed. Like, actually laughed. Her laugh was so cute. Beast Boy blushed.

The empath got up and went back to grab another cookie.

"Hey Rae?" the changeling said, bringing himself back to his feet.

"Yea?" she turned around, looking at him.

"The book signing... I got two tickets. I've read one of Annie Garson's books before. Do you... want to go together?"

She nodded. "That would be wonderful."

Beast Boy walked over and picked up the now empty cookie tray and the empty glasses. He went towards Raven's door.

"See you tomorrow." she said.

"Or, technically today."

"Yea, whatever."

"Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight."

He was about to go out the door, and then he stopped.

"Merry Christmas Raven."

She paused.

"Merry Christmas Beast Boy."


End file.
